A road full of lies
by MSilverway
Summary: Esta es la historia de Elizabeth Silverway, una pequeña niña que vive en el distrito 12 junto a su madre. Aparentemente su vida es totalmente normal pero a partir de un suceso todas las cosas se derrumban y dan un cambio de 360º. Mentiras, dolor, alegría y amor habrá a lo largo de su vida. Los emplazamientos y algunos de los personajes son totalmente de Suzanne Collins.
1. La partida de su madre

Elizabeth era una pequeña niña de ocho años pelirroja y con pecas, de ojos azules y algo alta para su edad. Vivía en la Veta, en el distrito 12, junto a su madre que también era pelirroja igual que ella. No era una chica como las que había por la Veta, su madre y ella eran distintas a todas las demás personas que había visto por el momento y siempre se había preguntado por qué era diferente pero su madre no sabía responderle o no quería responderle esa pregunta.

Jugaba con un trapo anudado que hacía como de muñeca en la cama que compartía con su madre cuando de repente escuchó a su madre gritar tras abrirse la puerta. Ella corrió a ver qué pasaba y vio que había dos agentes de la paz aguantando a su madre.

-¡Mamá! –es lo único que pudo decir antes de que otro agente la agarrara a ella de los brazos.

-¡Suelte a mi hija! Ella no tiene nada que ver…-dijo mientras lloraba- Por favor…-sacaron a su madre de su casa.

El agente la soltó con brusquedad mientras salía a grandes zancadas de su casa. Lloraba porque estaba asustada, se habían llevado a su madre no sabía dónde unos agentes que ella no acostumbraba a ver por el distrito y estaba sola en esos momentos. Como pudo se levantó y se secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, se iba a ir tras ellos pero antes de que pudiera vio a otro agente de la paz entrar en su casa, retrocedió asustada hasta la pared. El agente al ver lo asustada que estaba se quitó el casco dejando ver su rostro.

-Elisa soy yo…-alargó la mano el hombre para que la cogiera y se acercara. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, con los ojos de color gris y el pelo de color negro.- Confía en mí, te voy a llevar a un sitio seguro…

Elizabeth se acercó al hombre corriendo y se abrazó a él llorando, el hombre la abrazó y la cogió en brazos mientras la sacaba de su casa y salían a la calle en la que estaba todo el mundo observando con atención lo que pasaba.

Y allí, en los brazos de ese agente se durmió mientras lloraba por su madre.


	2. El orfanato

Despertó horas después, encima de un sofá de color rojo y con unos pequeños cojines del mismo color debajo de su cabeza. Elisa se incorporó poco a poco en el sofá, no sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí tumbada, no sabía si habían sido horas o días. Eso no le importaba mucho ahora mismo.

-Por fin has despertado… -Dijo el vigilante, aquel que la llevó en brazos mientras la sacaba de su casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? –Consiguió sentarse en el sofá, mirando al hombre. Se le veía algo desmejorado, una incipiente barba parecía asomar por su cara.

-Unas ocho horas, pequeña… -Él le acercaba a ella una taza con una especie de sopa en su interior, la cual Elisa no rechazó ya que estaba hambrienta.

-Ahora tendré que ir a ese sitio… ¿Verdad? –Preguntaba mientras cogía la taza y le daba un pequeño trago. Ella preguntaba por el orfanato del distrito, no le gustaba nada ese sitio y su madre le contaba cosas terribles de aquel sitio.

-Sí, tendrás que ir allí… -Suspiró- Elisa, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda pero teniendo cuidado, no quiero acabar mal y que tú acabes peor por haber recibido mi ayuda…

Ella asintió, bebiendo el contenido de la taza dando dos tragos más. Le devolvió la taza al vigilante, agradeciéndosela con una sonrisa.

-Vamos antes de que sea más tarde y sea peor… -Con la cabeza agachada Elisa andaba hacia la puerta.

-Vale, lo que prefieras…-Él anduvo detrás de ella todo el camino, asegurándose de que llegaba bien hasta el orfanato.

El orfanato no era un edificio muy bonito, todo lo contrario. Tenía un aspecto pésimo, algunas ventanas estaban rotas y la madera que cubría algunas partes del edificio se veía por algunos lados rota.

-Ya llegamos… -Al llegar ante la puerta el vigilante llamó con suavidad a la puerta. Parecía que si le daba más fuerte se podría caer y partirse en pedazos pequeños.

La puerta se abrió, con un gran chirrido, dejando ver a una mujer que vestía un vestido de color negro. La mujer no era muy alta, tenía el cabello negro y la piel blanca, era delgada aunque si veías sus piernas estaba casi en los huesos.

-Vengo a traer a otra chica… A su madre se la han llevado y no tiene más familia.

La mujer asiente, cogiendo del brazo a Elisa para meterla dentro del edificio.

-Gracias. –Le espetó la mujer al vigilante antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Se volvió hacia Elisa y comenzó a hablar sin esperar respuesta.- Tenemos normas que deberás cumplir. Primero, si no cumples ningunas de las tareas que te mandamos, sufrirás un castigo. Segundo, deberás respetar a tus compañeros y no hacer que se sientan inferiores. Aquí todos son iguales. –Aún por el brazo cogida, lleva a Elisa hasta la habitación en la que se encuentran todos los demás niños del orfanato- Y tercero, nada de escapar o será peor…

Tras decir estas palabras la mujer se marcha, soltando a Elisa delante de todos aquellos niños, que eran de apariencia física muy diferente a la de ella. Casi todos eran morenos o tenían el pelo algo más claro y de ojos oscuros.

Tres chicas, a cada cual más fea, se acercaban a Elisa con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Eran castañas de ojos marrones, vestían unas ropas un tanto sucias y se veía que por los brazos tenían algún que otro cardenal.

-Así que pelirroja, ¿eh? –Decía la más grande de las tres mientras tocaba el pelo de Elisa.

-Con pecas…-La mediana pasaba su pulgar por la mejilla de Elisa, con brusquedad, haciendo que se tornara rojo.

-Y de ojos azules… -La pequeña sin miramientos le metía a Elisa un dedo en el ojo.

-¡Auch! –Ella se quejó, cerrando su ojo y dando un paso hacia atrás para apartarse de ellas.

-Uy, le has hecho daño… -La mayor negaba con la cabeza- Creo que no el suficiente…

La mayor tiró de su pelo con fuerza mientras que la mediana le asentaba en la mejilla derecha un puñetazo, no muy fuerte ya que no tenía mucha fuerza. La pequeña de todas que tras acabar sus hermanas se acercó a Elisa y la empujó contra la pared, acorralándola.

-Vamos a jugar, pelirroja…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en cada una de ellas pero no era una sonrisa normal, sino una sonrisa con un toque de maldad. Le iban a hacer daño, eso estaba seguro y Elisa no lo entendía. ¿Le iban a pegar por ser diferente físicamente? ¿Por tener un color de ojos incomparable al de los demás? ¿Por tener pecas? Eso Elisa no lo entendía, no entraba en su cabeza que aquellas tres chicas iban a pegarle por aquello.

Un golpe, un solo golpe en el estómago bastó para que Elisa cayera al suelo de rodillas, llorando. Las chicas no pararon, la levantaron del suelo cogiéndola del pelo y pegándola de nuevo en la pared. Esta vez la pequeña y la mediana aguantaban a Elisa mientras la mayor le pegaba sin cesar en el estómago y en la cara.

Cuando Elisa se desmayó las chicas pararon y la dejaron allí tirada, en la esquina de la habitación, para irse con los demás a charlar o lo que era parecido, a amenazarles. Sangraba por nariz y labio, ambas estaban rotas.

La mujer que llevaba el orfanato entró en la habitación y vio a Elisa así, corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo en brazos para sacarla de allí. Miró a las tres hermanas, sabía que habían sido ellas, como siempre.

-Ustedes tres vais a ser castigadas…

Aquello no les hizo gracia a ninguna y en cuanto Elisa estuviera despierta, pagaría por eso…


End file.
